This invention relates to a gear transmission and particularly to a gear transmission of the type having gears in constant mesh and capable of four step speed changes.
To provide four speeds with constant mesh gearing, the existing transmission generally comprises four gears of different diameters mounted on a gear shaft with axial spacing between one another, four speed change gears mounted for relative rotation on a speed change shaft, and two clutch members interposed between the adjacent speed change gears to effect speed changes. Thus the existing transmission requires a total of eight gears and two clutch members.